


【Thesewt】接骨木魔法

by LazarusR



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusR/pseuds/LazarusR
Summary: 接骨木魔杖是魔力最强的，接骨木的花似乎也是这样——神奇动物学家Newt Scamander和他的哥哥Theseus Scamander得出结论。





	【Thesewt】接骨木魔法

【Theseus/Newt】接骨木魔法

能被Theseus列入待办事项前三名的无非这些：巫师暴乱、黑魔法物品走私、Newt来信。而现在，从他脸上的表情看，他手里的这封信至少涉及了上述雷区的2/3。“Newt又遇到什么指控了吗？”Leta了然又不无遗憾地问，她对这两兄弟的了解几乎不需要她用摄神取念就能看明白到底发生了什么。“应该说，Newt又遇到了麻烦。”Theseus铁青着脸一挥魔杖，羊皮纸自动叠起来飞进了他桌上第一个抽屉里，随后抽屉发出咔哒一声自己锁上了。“还行，”Leta评论道，“至少他还能自己给你写信。”  
Theseus挑了下眉，看了眼怀表，距离下班还有三分钟。“我先走了。”他穿上大衣抖了抖衣领，大踏步离开了办公室，——看起来他真的很着急了，同事们想，平时他们傲罗总是下班最晚的，而Theseus永远是他们中最后一个走的。

刚刚幻影移形到Newt公寓门口的Theseus自然能猜到同事们是怎么想的。他太爱憎分明了，他有多痛恨黑魔法和各类违法犯罪，就有多钟爱自己的幼弟，而这也是他迷惑的一点：Newt总是躲着他。倒不是和他对着干，而是他自从去了霍格沃茨后就几乎没和自己进行过一次正常的谈话，仅有的几次交流还是以圣诞节的名义由Theseus单方面发起，并结束于Newt的落荒而逃。所以收到这封信时Theseus几乎以为自己中了混淆咒——但第一句话就把他打回了现实：“Theseus，有神奇动物逃出了我的公寓。”  
梅林的条纹睡裤啊，Theseus敲了三下门，鉴于往常他总要等个一小会才能被抱着什么奇怪动物的Newt迎进门里（“抱歉Theseus鸟蛇宝宝还没喝奶”），所以他倚在门上，抬起头试图寻找天上的什么恶兽，而突然打开的门让他一个趔趄跌进屋里——然后伴随着一声闷响，他把一脸无措的Newt也一起撞倒在地。  
“啊……Theseus？”被哥哥压倒在地毯上的Newt瞪大了眼睛，他推了推哥哥的胸口，随即整个脸以肉眼可见的速度开始泛红。“对不起Newt！”Theseus愣了一下就赶紧站起身，还没来得及拍拍身上的土和某些神奇动物的毛发就伸出手去拉Newt，但Newt已经站起身来了，他不由得失望了一小下。“我没想到你这么快就来开门了……所以是什么神奇动物逃出去了？很有破坏力吗？”Theseus想起来自己到这里的目的。  
“不……实际上我根本不知道她也会是神奇动物……看。”顺着Newt手指的方向，Theseus看到一只黑白相间的动物站在屋顶上，而根据他的生活经验，——  
“这是一只边境牧羊犬？”Theseus提高了声音，“所以它怎么会跑到房顶上去？”  
“嘘，小点声Theseus……‘她’在害怕，”Newt有点不赞同地回答，“我遇到她的时候，她正在吃接骨木的花……你知道老魔杖就是接骨木做的，所以我想……”  
“……接骨木花让它，好吧，她变成了小飞狗？”Theseus掐了掐眼角，或许他需要去请教一下奥利凡德先生关于魔杖学的事情了，“我觉得单独一簇小白花还做不到让一只边境牧羊犬满天乱飞。”  
“我也不清楚……我得把她带下来才能知道到底是怎么回事，可我对她用了几个魔咒，她好像有点怕我，所以她就飞到了……”Newt低下头没再看着那只小狗，后者在屋顶呜咽了一声，显然她不知道自己该怎么下去了。“好吧，”Theseus叹了口气，“希望她不要讨厌飞天扫帚和鸡胸肉。”

半小时后他们坐在Newt的客厅里，Theseus的大衣挂在衣架上，上面沾满了狗毛——他没法用咒语，只好单手抱着她飞下来。而这只号称最聪明的犬种也意识到了这个把她从屋顶上带下来的男人没什么恶意，于是执意卧在了Theseus脚边，这让Newt很是好奇又有些挫败。“这大概是第一次，有动物选择呆在你身边而不是我。”Newt歪头看着小狗黑白分明的大眼睛，小狗只是偏过头去躲开了他的视线。  
“她脖子上有个小牌子。Northern，应该是叫这个？”被叫到名字的小狗支起耳朵摇了摇尾巴，而一道淡金色的光吸引了兄弟俩的注意力。“尾巴尖变成了金色？”Theseus低头看着那条毛茸茸的尾巴，原本雪白的尾尖毛发甩出一小丛金色的光点，有些正好落在了Theseus的裤脚上。“嘿Theseus，你裤子沾上的狗毛消失了。”  
这倒是前所未见的现象，类似于“清理一新”的魔法算是霍格沃茨二年级的水平，而一只小狗甩甩尾巴就能做到这一点。“我觉得排除她是最聪明的犬种之外，应该也源于……她还比较喜欢我。”Theseus挠了挠Northern的耳朵，小狗眯起眼睛咧开嘴，看起来像在笑一样。Newt有点酸溜溜地看着面前的一人一狗，似乎体会到了平时Theseus看着他照顾神奇动物时的心情——不对吧？他怎么会知道Theseus心里在想什么？  
Newt猛地站起身，险些带翻了身下的椅子，这引来了Theseus的目光，连Northern也转过头来盯着他。“我……我去弄点吃的，给你们，不对，我们，哦不对……”Theseus有点好笑地看着幼弟的脸和耳朵又变成了煮熟的虾子色，“对我弟弟友善一点，小姐，”他低下头揉了揉Northern手感极好的毛，有点辛酸地补了一句，“在他心里你们这些小动物比我还重要。”  
回答他的是Northern湿漉漉的小舌头——她扒着Theseus的膝盖舔上了他的侧脸。

于是Newt回来就看到这一幕：他严肃的兄长伸直双腿坐在地毯上，一手拿着显然是刚用魔杖变出来的玩具球，魔杖一挥就把球丢向空中，而Northern像个魁地奇球员一样跃向空中，准确地咬住球然后叼到Theseus身边，尾巴甩动的幅度显示她现在十分开心。“Newt！”Theseus笑着喊他，而Northern一改刚才的戒备，叼着球小跑到Newt身边——不过Newt判断她应该只是闻到了自己身上的饭菜香味。  
“过来，Artemis，来和我们的追球手玩一会。”Theseus依旧坐在地上，向着Newt伸出手去。Newt咬了咬唇，看着Northern亮晶晶的眼睛也笑了，蹲下身微微张开了手臂，将小狗轻轻抱在了怀里，“不讨厌我了，Northern？”  
“这位年轻的女士说，如果你不陪她玩魁地奇，那么她就继续讨厌你三分钟。”Theseus向着Newt探身，手也伸得更长，没防备被Northern摇来摇去的大尾巴糊了一脸。  
谁也没注意Northern的尾巴尖又变成金色了。

大概过了十分钟，或许更久，Newt躺在地上笑得气喘吁吁，手不断的轻拍着Northern的肩膀和后背，“你是个诡计多端的坏姑娘，Northern……Theseus，哦Theo，帮我把她抱走好吗？我炖了点汤……”Newt笑弯了眼睛，看着一边已经坐直身子的哥哥，情不自禁地伸出手抓住了Theseus的手腕摇了摇，——就和他小时候撒娇那样，Theseus看着弟弟那只已经有些粗糙的手握在自己苍白的手腕皮肤上，咽了下口水。  
“Northern？你把妈妈扑倒了，再不起来就要罚你今晚少吃一块鸡胸肉。”Theseus魔杖指着厨房的方向，Newt准备好的鸡胸肉飞到了门外，恰到好处地落在了刚被Theseus变出来的毛绒软垫前面。Northern呜了一声，摇着尾巴追着饭盆跑了出去，毛茸茸地扫了Newt一脸。“哦Northern坏姑娘……”Newt笑着，依旧躺在地上，眼里的笑意少见地溢出在眼尾的表情纹里，而他还握着Theseus骨节分明的手腕，随着呼吸一下下摇着——Theseus不受控制的大脑此刻直接认定了，弟弟在撒娇，就像嘤嘤呜呜的Northern一样，自从他进入霍格沃茨后第一次向他索取着什么。或许是亲情，或许是一个拥抱，一个施加了空间延展咒的箱子，也可能是……一个越界的吻。  
当Theseus的意识回归时，他已经伏在地毯上，一条腿甚至挤进了Newt的双腿之间。他离Newt太近了，近得他能看到幼弟脸上的雀斑，和被阳光晒出的细纹。他听见Newt被封在两人唇舌间的惊呼和喘息，可能他的牙齿撞到了弟弟的舌头，也可能是他的小月亮刚刚意识到和他接吻的人是自己的兄长——无论哪种可能性都点燃了Theseus脑内最晦涩的秘密，傲罗缜密的思维在接吻的空隙中已经理顺了这个吻的来龙去脉：一定是充满魔力的边牧尾巴甩到了他们身上，但至于为什么是迷情剂的功效，Theseus想，可能只是凑巧放大了Newt抓住自己手腕摇晃时的那一丝无法抑制的欲望罢了。  
“Artemis……”许久未被提起的中间名被Theseus用接吻后的沙哑声音呼唤着，Newt一片茫然的脑子里有个声音却格外清晰：答应他，继续抓住他的手腕，你已经离开他太久了。Newt咬着自己被吻得红润的下唇，手却先于脑子一步，抓住了哥哥的手腕，有些凉的肌肤上横着一道伤疤，大概是在麻瓜的战争中留下来的。他下意识地摩挲那一道凸出的痕迹，“Theo……”童年时对哥哥的爱称在这时被重新提起，多了些狎昵的意味，Newt的脸又红了。  
“别担心，Artemis，我想这是Northern给我们的机会。”Theseus低头蹭蹭Newt的鼻尖，“她的尾巴魔法放大了我们内心深处的渴望，至少我的感受是这样。”  
“……Theseus，哥哥，我……”多年讳莫如深的秘密被一只小狗揭穿了。Newt低下头，各种情绪汹涌澎湃地将他淹没：原来他并不是唯一一个渴望禁果的人，曾经他有多遗憾于自己和Theseus是亲兄弟，现在他就有多庆幸。Scamander们形状肖似的高鼻梁撞到一起，唇舌搅动着，Newt挺起身试图更加靠近Theseus一点。他很热，但又很冷，Theseus是他荒野中点燃的篝火，Theseus是他在荒漠中遇到的甘泉。他们忘记了魔法，四只手笨拙地纠缠着对方的衣服，Newt的衬衫被傲罗蛮力扯开，半遮半掩地挡住苍白而同样散布雀斑的胸膛——这与他因日晒雨淋而变成麦色的脸庞和小臂形成了对比。Newt全身都泛着潮红，不知道是因为害羞还是因为情欲，像火焰一样烧断了Theseus最后的理智。  
于是Theseus抬起Newt的腿，拽下他一侧裤管，强硬地挤进了Newt腿间，修长的手指扩张着Newt后穴同时，也脱离开那个湿热的吻，转而研究起幼弟的锁骨和脖颈，犬齿磨着Newt的肌肤，微微的刺痛让Newt下意识惊呼出声，抱紧哥哥的头又松开，小心翼翼地抚摸着Theseus的后脑勺。“你像在安抚你的神奇动物，”Theseus沙哑的声音传来，“是不是下一步就要说‘Mum is here’了？”  
能把打趣说得如此下流，Newt害羞地缩回手，偏过头不去看Theseus，却又被他含住乳尖，粗糙的舌苔舔弄敏感的胸部让Newt抑制不住地哭喊出声，随即门口传来了Northern乱糟糟的脚步声，接着是爪子刨弄地板的声音，以及几声可怜兮兮的呜咽。“Northern？妈妈很好，回去乖乖吃饭。”Theseus提声喊了一句，可小狗的呜咽依旧在继续。“坏孩子Northern，”Theseus往Newt穴里挤进了更多手指，“今晚罚你睡门口。”  
担心Northern破门而入，Newt在Theseus不再耐心的扩张下强行忍住了哭叫声，抬起腿勾住了哥哥的腰，“Theseus，快……Northern会不会跑进屋……”  
Theseus抬起眉毛。“她不会进来的，”抽出手指，微凉的空气刺激着Newt松软的小穴让他下意识收缩了一下肌肉，但随即一个更热更粗的东西顶进了一个头，让他发出了痛苦又餮足的哭声，“可是我‘进来’了。”Theseus掐住Newt的腰将自己缓慢又坚定地埋进了弟弟温热湿润的后穴里，将满足的喘息喷在Newt已经红透了的耳朵上。  
Theseus小幅度地慢慢顶了几下，Newt随着他的动作发出甜腻的呻吟，两腿夹紧了Theseus的腰，下意识地晃了晃屁股。“这么快就适应了啊，Artemis。”Theseus眯起眼睛，突然含住了Newt的耳垂，舌尖模仿着下身的动作在Newt耳廓上舔弄，Newt已经完全不知道那些水声到底来自自己的后穴还是哥哥在耳边的舔吻，唯一能做的就是抱住Theseus宽阔的后背，埋在他颈窝里小声呻吟着，被舔湿的乳尖蹭着Theseus衬衫上的硬质纽扣，微痛的刺激让他忍不住抬手想摸上自己被冷落的阴茎，却被Theseus抢先一步握住，拇指顶着铃口套弄起来，Newt惊叫一声，灭顶的快感变成了无法疏解的痛苦，他抱紧哥哥的头颈哭得抽抽嗒嗒。“Theseus……松开我，求求你，哥哥……”他语无伦次地恳求着Theseus，鼻尖蹭着Theseus的脸颊，腰肢扭动得更加厉害。  
“Newt，我亲爱的小月亮……”Theseus从未见过这样的Newt，他轻笑一声松开了堵着顶端的手指，顿时Newt的白浊一股股喷出，洒在Theseus没完全褪掉的衬衫和西裤上，更多的则落在了Newt赤裸的小腹上。Theseus望着那双失焦的绿眼睛，湿漉漉的像小鹿一般，还未爆发的欲望又涨大了一圈。他抽出自己，坐在了地板上，揽住Newt的腰将他从地上抱起来，趁Newt的理智还未回归时再次将他钉在了自己的分身上。  
这个姿势让Theseus进得更深了，稍微动一动腰就让Newt的哭声转了个调，衬衣从肩膀滑落到手肘处，除了脚上的一双短袜和一条腿上半褪的裤管，Newt几乎全裸着被哥哥抱在怀里操弄，他无力地伏在Theseus肩头小声抽泣着，手抓紧了Theseus的衬衣后背，但这也没法缓解这过分可怕的欲望。“太多了……哥哥，太多了……”他摇着头哭着，跪在地上的腿颤抖着，所有的感官都聚集在下半身两人的连接处，Theseus随随便便就顶上他的敏感点。听到他的哭求，Theseus捏住Newt的下巴强硬地吻过去，下身加快了速度，Newt再一次高潮了，稀薄的液体再次弄脏了Theseus的衣服。  
“Artemis，乖孩子……”Theseus在接吻的间隙粗喘着呢喃，最后一次大力地顶弄，将浓稠的精液全部射进Newt体内，抱紧怀中几乎昏过去的弟弟，喘息着笑出了声。  
“Newt，Artemis，我的乖孩子……”Theseus让自己滑出Newt后穴，看着浓稠的液体从无法紧闭的洞口流出来，心里突然产生了一个邪恶的念头：  
或许Northern的魔法可以让Newt真正成为一个母亲呢，Theseus相信，他会照顾好自己的幼弟和爱妻的吧。  
这样想着，Theseus抓起被冷落多时的魔杖给两人施了个清洁咒，将Newt轻轻抱上了床盖好被子，转头微笑着走到门口打开了门，对着呜咽的Northern露出了一个满足的微笑：“想吃点鳕鱼吗，Northern？妈咪在睡觉，不要闹。”


End file.
